Kingdom Hearts: Double Feature
Kingdom Hearts: Double Feature is a Nintendo 3DS Game Card that comes with 2 in-game remakes, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. The game is exclusive for the Nintendo 3DS. Update: Edited this article. May edit it in the future (which I will). Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days New features and changes *The Panel system has been approved. **The player can now setup to 5 levels of the slot grid. **The controls for the Panel system is different. *Gear Skills, or GS(s) for short, are new features for this port. They are accessed when using certain types of Gears. They can level up to LV 3 by lveveling through the GS-EXP (Gear Skill Experience) system. By defeating enemies through GSs they can become more powerful. Gear Skills are setup through the Gear Skills option on the pause menu while not on a Mission. As the player plays through the game more Gear Skills and slots become available. GSP is featured to limit the numbers of GSs used, to stop the player from being overpowered. *The Mushroom XIII, the mushroom Heartlesses from Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, return and finally hits overseas! They function differently than they did on their last appearance, but still gives many prizes like they did in KHIIFM! Once you've completed all of the Mushrooms' challenges (except Mushroom XIII) they will give you a ceremony somewhere in Twilight Town and reward you with the Limit Crown (which functions the same as Limit Pass did in the original version). New controls Circle Pad Pro controls Gear Skills (GSs) New Gear (The numbered lists represent the amount of Ability Units required to use the Abilities/Weapons below) Perfect Gear This Keyblade holds the soul of a Keyblade War general. Has the best overall stats around. Weapons *Roxas: Fenrir *Xion: Fenrir *Riku: Reverse Gear (Keyblade obtained when defeated Vanitas Remnant) *Sora: Sleeping Lion Abilities *Roxas and Xion *#Second Chance *#Once More *#Invicibility: Receive no damage while the Limit Break is active. *Riku *#Dark Eater: Absorb Dark-elemental attacks and convert them into HP. *#Attack Haste: Doubles the attack speed. *#Time Strike: Either inflict Slow or Stop from every finisher to an enemy, Stop being the rarest. Does not work on certain bosses. *Sora *#Combo Boost: Increases the power of ground combo hits. *#GS Berserk: Endlessly attack enemies while the GSP restores. *#Last Resort: Doubles the power of the Limit Break when critical on HP. Ultima Gear The ultimate Gear! Holds unsurpassable capabilities. Weapons *Roxas: Ultima Weapon II *Xion: Armor Xion's Keyblades **Phoniex's Flower; First Form *#Halloween's Scare; Second Form *#Desert's Tales; Third Form *#Sky's Twilights; Final Form *Riku: Ultima Weapon IV *The King: Ultima Weapon III *Sora: Ultima Weapon I Abilities *Roxas, Riku, The King, and Sora *#Limit H-Regen - Fully restores the Limit Gauge each time you collect 300 Hearts. *#GS Hasteja - Ultimately speeds up GSP restoration. *#Pure Adrenaline - Reduces GSP cost to 1. *Xion *#GS Rage+ - Sharply restore GSP based on damage received. *#Wallga - Greatly reduce damage from physical and magical attacks. *#Elemental Ward - Removes 50% of elemental damage received. *#*(w/ Power Unit) Drain Strike: Restore HP based on damage inflicted. *#*(w/ Magic Unit) Magic Hour: Use up no GSP while in the Alarm Zone. *#*(w/ Guard Unit) Spirit of Golem (JP: Golem's Will): All physical damage received are reduced to 1. *#*(w/ Sight Unit) All-Critical: Always inflict Critical Hits. (All of these are only the tip of the iceberg!) Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Action Category:RPG Category:Side-scroller Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:"E" rated Category:VG Ideas